new_world_mutantsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Powers and Abilities
A B *'''''Bone softening:''''' the ability of one's bones to soften to diffuse impacts. C D E *'''''Energy blasts:''''' the ability to generate and release powerful and concussive blasts of energy. F *'''''Forcefield generation:''''' the ability to generate and manipulate protective barriers. G *'''''Geoconnectivity:''''' the abilatiy to have a psychic or empathic bond with the earth. *'''''Gill possession:''''' the ability to possess gills, allowing one to breathe without the use of the nose or mouth. H I *'''''Intuitive tactical ability:''''' the ability to naturally intuit the best way to engage any tactical problem when confronted by one. *'''''Invisibility:''''' the ability to become unseen to the naked eye. J K L M *'''''Megamorph:''''' the ability to transform one's body into various monstrous forms. *'''''Mind control:''''' the ability to control the thoughts and behaviors of others. N *'''''Neurotoxikinesis:''''' the ability to generate and/or manipulate neurotoxins. O P *'''''Pyknokinesis:''''' the ability to manipulate the density of oneself, others, or objects. Q R *'''''Regeneration:''''' the ability to heal from injuries and illnesses faster than average humans. *'''''Relaxin releasing:''''' the ability to release mega-doses of relaxin, allowing one to dislocate their own joints. S *'''''Seismic energy manipulation:''''' the ability to generate and release seismic energy from one's body. *'''''Superhuman agility:''''' the ability to be more agile than average humans. *'''''Superhuman durability:''''' the ability to be more resistant to physical damage than average humans. *'''''Superhuman endurance:''''' the ability to endure more pain than average humans. *'''''Superhuman reflexes:''''' the ability to have quicker and sharper reflexes than average humans. *'''''Superhuman speed:''''' the ability to be able to move faster than average humans. *'''''Superhuman stamina:''''' the ability to be able to physically exert oneself for longers periods of time than average humans. *'''''Superhuman strength:''''' the ability to exert more physical force than average humans. *'''''Superhumanly acute senses:''''' the ability to possess stronger and more accurate senses than average humans. **'''''Superhumanly acute auditory sense:''''' the ability to possess a stronger and more accurate sense of hearing than average humans. **'''''Superhumanly acute gustatory sense: '''''the ability to possess a stronger and more accurate sense of taste than average humans. **'''''Superhumanly acute olfactory sense: '''''the ability to possess a stronger and more accurate sense of smell than average humans. **'''''Superhumanly acute tactical sense: '''''the ability to possess a stronger and more accurate sense of touch than average humans. **'''''Superhumanly acute visual sense: '''''the ability to possess a stronger and more accurate sense of sight than average humans. *'''''Superhumanly acute vestibular sense: '''''the ability to possess a stronger and more accurate sense of balance than average humans. T *'''''Technological invisibility:''''' the ability to be invisible to technological and electronic devices. *'''''Telepathic resistance/immunity:''''' the ability to be able to resist or unaffected by telepathic powers and abilities. *'''''Telepathy:''''' the ability to read the minds of others and project one's own thoughts into the minds of others. *'''''Teleportation:''''' the ability to move from one location to another without physically occupying the space inbetween. *'''''Thermal blasts:''''' the ability to generate and release powerful and concussive blasts of thermal energy and heat. *'''''Tracking:''''' the ability to follow the movements of others. U V W X Y Z